2428 : Dae for Jae
by Dhyun628
Summary: Daehyun dan Youngjae 2 orang dengan kepribadian berbeda yang sama-sama populer di sekolahnya, keduanya sangat dekat tapi seperti tom & jerry yang tidak akan berhenti bertengkar jika bertemu.. Daejae/Jung Daehyun/Yoo Youngjae/Banghim/Jonglo/BAP/Yaoi
1. Bickering

Cast:

Yoo Youngjae

Jung Daehyun

...

Other cast:

Bang Yongguk

Kim Himchan

Moon Jongup

Choi Junhong

...

Romance – Fluff - Humor – Yaoi

...

-Banyak Typo-

-Happy Reading-

...

Suasana kantin SHS yang tadinya terdengar cukup tenang berubah menjadi berisik akibat suara teriakan seorang namja manis yang terdengar lantang di telinga siswa-siswi yang sedang menyantap makan siang mereka

"Ya hitam kembalikan itu milikku" seru Youngjae seorang namja manis yang membuat kegaduhan di kantin itu, tangannya mencoba merebut es krim dari tangan Daehyun

"Shireo ini milikku aku yang mengambilnya duluan" sahut Daehyun tidak mau kalah

Para penghuni kantin tersebut hanya menggeleng kepala melihat tingah keduanya yang selalu bertengkar layaknya tom & jerry, keduanya bahkan tidak malu menjadi tontonnya gratis seluruh siswa-siswi kantin sekolah itu

"Sudahlah Youngjae pilih saja yang lain es krimnya masih banyak kan" tegur Himchan

"Aku tidak mau hyung, es krim itu kesukaanku dan hanya tinggal satu-satunya" ujar Youngjae dia kembali menatap Daehyun "Berikan padaku hitam" serunya lagi

"Tidak mau aku maunya yang ini. Lepaskan tanganmu" dengan sekali tarik Daehyun membuat tangan Youngjae lepas dari es krim

"Yaa Jung Daehyun itu milikku. Itu es krim kesukaanku" rengek Youngjae dengan keras membuat Daehyun menutup sebelah telinganya

Daehyun membuang nafas kasar dia jengah terus bertengkar dengan Youngjae dan seperti yang biasa terjadi namja tan itu memilih mengalah dia memberikan es krim di tangannya pada Youngjae

"Haishh dasar menyebalkan. Ambil ini" kesal Daehyun

Namja manis itu tersenyum dia mengambil es krim itu dan membukanya "Harusnya tidak dari tadi saja kau memberikannya padaku dengan begitu kau tidak perlu membuatku merengek seperti tadi kan" ujar Youngjae lalu memakan es krimnya

Daehyun hanya mendengus "Rengekkanmu terdengar seperti yeoja labil yang sedang pms. Makan es krim itu sampai habis semoga saja kau sakit perut" kesalnya lalu pergi meninggalkan kantin

"Ya dasar hitam sialan awas saja kau" teriak Youngjae membuat semua yang ada disana menutup telinganya akibat suaranya yang membahana

"Ya Yoo Youngjae diam kau bisa membuat gendang telinga kami semua pecah" teriak Yongguk membuat Youngjae mengerutkan bibirnya karena tidak bisa membantah sunbaenya itu

Yoo Youngjae dan Jung Daehyun keduanya adalah namja populer di sekolah mereka. Jika Youngjae di kenal di kalangan seme karena wajah manisnya dan sifat manjanya maka Daehyun adalah kebalikannya namja tan itu terkenal di kalangan yeoja cantik, dia tampan tapi memiliki sifat dingin dan tidak bersahabat dengan orang lain kecuali Youngjae tentunya

Keduanya sangat dekat sejak kecil kerena saling bertetangga tapi sejak masuk SMA keduanya malah sering sekali bertengkar karena hal-hal yang kecil, para yeoja dan uke satu sekolah sangat iri dengan Youngjae karena namja manis itu bisa dekat dengan Daehyun dan membuat namja tan itu membuka suara meski itu untuk hal yang tidak penting dan tidak masuk akal sekalipun

Sebenarnya Youngjae adalah namja yang pendiam dan tidak menyukai keributan tapi dia berubah cerewet seperti sekarang sejak mereka masuk SMA, alasannya adalah sikap Daehyun yang mendadak berubah dingin dengan orang disekitarnya Youngjae yang tidak ingin di diami juga malah terus menepelinya dan merecoki Daehyun

...

...

**Kediaman Keluarga Yoo**

Terlihat Tuan dan Nyonya Yoo sedang sibuk dengan barang bawaan mereka, kedua orang tua Youngjae tersebut akan pergi keluar kota malam itu sampai besok meninggalkan anak kesayangan mereka

"Youngie. Umma dan appa pergi dulu ya" pamit Nyonya Yoo mengelus rambut anaknya

"Nde umma" sahut Youngjae dengan senyum manisnya

"Kau yakin bisa tinggal sendirian dirumah kan?" tanya Tuan Yoo ragu

"Aku yakin appa aku kan sudah besar, lagi pula hanya malam ini kan besok umma dan appa juga pulang"

"Hati-hati kalau begitu telpon kami jika ada sesuatu ya" kata Nyonya Yoo sebelum keluar rumah dan pergi dari mobil, Youngjae melambaikan tangannya sampai mobil orang tuannya tidak terlihat lagi lalu masuk ke dalam rumahnya

**Kediaman Keluarga Jung**

Nyonya Jung menaruh ponselnya di atas meja setelah menutup telpon dari ibu Youngjae. Ibu dari Daehyun itu bergegas naik ke lantai atas dan masuk ke kamar putranya tanpa mengetuk pintu karena akan percuma saja ia mengetuk jika anaknya itu sedang sibuk bermain game dengan earphone yang menyumpal kedua telinganya, seperti sekarang ini bahkan anaknya itu sama sekali tidak menghiraukan dirinya yang sudah berdiri di sampingnya

Nyonya Jung dengan jahilnya membuka sebelah earphone Daehyun lalu meneriaki namanya tepat di telinga anaknya

"Jung Daehyunnnn" teriak Nyonya Jung

"Akk ummaaa berhenti melakukan itu kau bisa membuat gendang telingaku pecah" ringis Daehyun sambil mengorek telinganya yang berdengung akibat teriakan melengking ibunya

"Jika tidak seperti itu kau tidak akan berhenti" balas Nyonya Jung tersenyum puas

"Ish umma lihat aku jadi kalah kan" ucap Daehyun saat menatap layar laptopnya yang bertuliskan _game over_

"Oh baguslah itu tandanya kau harus berhenti bermain" ujar Nyonya Jung tapi tidak mendapat respon dari putranya itu, Daehyun malah sibuk untuk memulai permainan lagi

Nyonya Jung melihat anaknya dengan tatapan kesal "Ya Jung Daehyun kau mendengar umma atau tidak"

"Hemm.. iya" jawab singkat Daehyun tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari layar laptop

Nyonya Jung menarik tangan Daehyun dari keyboard membuat anaknya menatap dirinya "Samchon dan Imo sedang pergi ke Incheon besok malam mereka baru akan pulang"

"Lalu?" tanya Daehyun tidak peduli dia melepas tangan ibunya dan kembali mengalihkan tatapannya pada layar laptop

"Youngjae sendirian dirumah sebaiknya kau temani dia dari pada kau tidak punya kerjaan"

"Biarkan saja dia sudah besar. Aku lelah terus-terus bertengkar dengannya" jawab Daehyun acuh

"Ck umma heran kenapa kalian ini selalu saja bertengkar tidak jelas, padalah waktu kecil kalian akur-akur saja dan tidak pernah seperti sekarang"

"Waktu kecil dia manis dan pendiam, tidak cerewet dan menyebalkan seperti sekarang" sahut Daehyun

Nyonya Jung tersenyum lalu menggoda Daehyun "Apa menurutmu hanya waktu kecil saja? Umma rasa Youngjae terlihat lebih manis sekarang"

Daehyun terdiam mendengar ucapan ibunya "Sudahlah umma aku tidak ingin membahasnya dan biarkan aku melanjutkan permainanku"

Baru saja Daehyun akan melanjutkan permainannya tiba-tiba gelap karena listriknya mati hanya ada cahaya dari laptopnya yang menerangi kamarnya

"Mwoya? Kenapa listriknya tiba-tiba mati?" gumam Nyonya Jung lalu melihat keluar dari jendela kamar Daehyun "Sepertinya seluruh komples mati lampu" lanjutnya

"Aish jinja" Daehyun mengacak rambutnya dan langsung berdiri dari kursi yang di dudukinya, namja tan itu mengambil jaketnya yang berada di atas kasur dan memakainya dia mengambil ponselnya lalu menyalakan centernya

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Nyonya Jung heran melihat anaknya terlihat terburu-buru

"Ke rumah Youngjae"

"Hng? Untuk apa?" heran Nyonya Jung

"Tentu saja untuk menemani Youngjae apalagi memangnya, bukankah tadi umma yang menyuruhku" jawab Daehyun

"Tapi bukannya tadi kau bilang tidak mau" bingung Nyonya Jung

"Dia takut gelap. aku pergi dulu" jawab Daehyun sebelum keluar dari kamarnya

Nyonya Jung hanya tersenyum melihat anaknya "Dasar" gumamnya

Daehyun membuka pagar rumah itu dan berjalan masuk ke rumah setelah membuka kunci pintu rumah Youngjae dengan kunci duplikat yang tersimpan di tempat yang sudah dia ketahui, dengan pelan dia berjalan semakin masuk ke dalam tapi

_Bugh..bugh..bugh_..

"Siapa kau? Beraninya masuk ke dalam rumahku" seru Youngjae sambil memukuli Daehyun dengan sapu

"Akk aww ya hentikan" teriak Daehyun kesakitan

"Rasakan ini"

"Akk ya Yoo Youngjae hentikan ini aku bodoh"

Youngjae berhenti setelah mendengar dengan jelas suara orang yang sangat dikenalinya "Omo Daehyunie? Ini kau?"

"Ishh tentu saja kau pikir siapa lagi yang bisa masuk tanpa merusak pintu depan" kesal Daehyun badannya sakit akibat pukulan keras Youngjae

"Mianhae aku pikir kau maling, lagipula kenapa kau masuk tanpa suara?"

"Aish sudah memukulku sekarang malah mengataiku maling lagi. Jika tahu begini lebih baik aku tidak usah datang tadi" kesal Daehyun berniat pulang

"Andwae, kajima" seru Youngjae menarik jaket Daehyun dan mendekatinya

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Daehyun saat merasa Youngjae semakin menempel ke arahnya

"Ge-gelap aku takut"

Daehyun membuang nafas saat menangkap nada bergetar Youngjae, namja manis itu dari kecil takut dengan gelap "Arra tunggu disini aku akan mengambil lilin"

"Aku ikut saja" Youngjae mengapit lengang Daehyun dan mengikuti namja tan itu ke dapur, Daehyun memang sudah hafal selut belut rumah keluarga Yoo karena sering ia datangi

Daehyun mengambil lilin dari laci dapur dan menyalakannya dia tersentak saat melihat mata Youngjae yang memerah dan berair "Kau menangis?" tanyanya

"Ti-tidak mataku hanya kelilipan" bohong Youngjae membuat Daehyun tertawa keras

"Hahaha.. Bodoh kau pikir aku tidak tahu jika kau menangis karena takut gelap"

"Ya hentikan tawamu tidak ada yang lucu disini" kesal Youngjae dia memukul lengan Daehyun

"Arra.. arra tapi sepertinya listriknya tidak akan menyala malam ini" ujar Daehyun setelah menghentikan tawanya

"Kau temani aku ya" pinta Youngjae

"Memang itu niatku. kau pikir aku kemari hanya untuk bertengkar tidak jelas denganmu"

Youngjae mengerutkan bibirnya "Kata-katamu seperti ingin mengajakku bertengkar saja" cibirnya

"Ck lupakan aku malas beradu mulut denganmu"

"Ya sudah kita ke kamarku saja aku sudah mengantuk" Youngjae menarik lengan Daehyun ke kamarnya di lantai atas

"Pelan-pelan saja jalannya Youngjae kau bisa jatuh karena salah menginjak anak tangga" tegur Daehyun

"Kalau aku jatuh kan ada kau yang bisa menangkapku"

"Enak saja kau pikir badanmu tidak berat apa"

"Ya kau mengataiku gendut begitu"

"Kapan aku bilang seperti itu? Kau sendiri yang mengatakannya"

"Ck sama saja kau mengataiku, dasar hitam kau menyebalkan" kesal Youngjae

Namja manis itu membuka pintu kamarnya dia melepas rangkulan tangannya di lengan Daehyun dan berjalan ke arah ranjang, namja tan itu mengikutinya dari belakang lalu menaruh lilin yang di penggangnya di nakas

"Jangan kemana-mana temani aku disini" pinta Youngjae saat dia akan berbaring, namja manis itu menarik tangan Daehyun yang baru akan berbalik

"Hmm.. sekarang tidurlah aku akan tidur di sofa" sahut Daehyun

"Tidur disini saja nanti kau pergi lagi saat aku tidur"

Youngjae menggeser badannya dan menarik tangan Daehyun hingga terduduk di kasurnya

"Ck kau ini cerewet sekali sudah tidur sana" Daehyun lalu membaringkan badannya di samping Youngjae

Youngjae mengerutkan bibirnya saat dikatai cerewet tapi dia tidak membalasnya karena sudah mengantuk, tadi dia baru saja akan tidur sebelum listriknya tiba-tiba padam perlahan dia memejamkan matanya tidak lama dia tertidur

Daehyun tersenyum memandang wajah polos Youngjae saat tertidur sudah lama sekali mereka tidak seperti ini karena namja manis itu berubah menyebalkan setelah mereka masuk SMA

Namja tan itu menutup matanya mencoba untuk tidur tapi kemudian dia membukanya lagi saat namja manis itu terus mendekat padanya sambil menggigil kedinginan, Daehyun menengok keluar ternyata hujan dia menarik selimut dan menutupi badan mereka lalu kembali tidur setelah Youngjae sudah tidak menggigil lagi

...

Suara kicauan burung terdengar menggantikan suara alarm cahaya matahari masuk melalui celah horden kamar Youngjae. Namja manis itu menggeliat dan membuka matanya perlahan saat nafas teratur seseorang menerpa wajahnya, matanya melebar ketika melihat wajah Daehyun yang sangat dekat dengannya bahkan hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan

"Kyaaa..." teriaknya dan

_Duaaak.. bughh_

Dengan refleks Youngjae menjauh lalu menendang Daehyun hingga terjatuh dari kasurnya

"Aww akkk pinggangku. Ya Yoo Youngjae apa kau sudah gila?" teriak Daehyun sambil memegangi pinggangnya

"Ke-kenapa k-kau bisa disini?"

"Apa kau pikun? Semalam listriknya mati dan kau yang memintaku untuk menemanimu disini bodoh" bentak Daehyun

Youngjae teringingat semalam dia ketakutan dan meminta Daehyun menemaninya disini "Lalu kenapa jarakmu sangat dekat denganku?"

"Kau yang mendekatiku dan memeluku karena kedinginan aish"

"Mi-mian aku lupa. Apa pinggangmu sakit?"

"Menurutmu pinggangku rasanya mau patah. Ck lebih baik aku pulang saja" bentak Daehyun keluar dari kamar Youngjae dan membanting pintunya membuatnya terkejut, namja manis itu menggigit bibirnya sendiri

"Matilah aku Daehyun pasti marah besar padaku" gumamnya

Benar saja namja tan itu tidak mengatakan apapun sama sekali ketika mereka berangkat bersama ke sekolah melihat ke arahnya saja tidak, padahal dia sudah berulang kali minta maaf

"Kau kenapa hyung?" tanya Jongup saat melihat Daehyun datang sambil memegangi pinggangnya, di belakangnya ada Youngjae yang berjalan tanpa suara dia menggigit kuku jarinya gelisah

"Tanyakan saja pada namja gila ini" kesal Daehyun lalu kembali berjalan ke kelasnya

Jongup dan Junhong hanya menatap kepergian Daehyun dengan wajah bingung, mereka kembali menoleh pada Youngjae dengan tatapan meminta jawaban

"Aku tidak sengaja menendangnya hingga terjatuh dari kasurku karena terkejut dan sekarang dia marah padaku" jawab Youngjae

"What? Yang benar saja hyung" kaget Junhong dia ingin tertawa tapi diurungkan saat melihat wajah memelas Youngjae

"Habislah kau hyung dia pasti tidak akan bicara padamu setelah ini" ujar Jongup

"Bantu aku dongsaengdull. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Tidak ada" jawab keduanya kompak membuat Youngjae meringis

"Aish kalian menyebalkan sekali" Youngjae menghentakkan kakinya lalu berjalan ke kelasnya

Namja manis itu berjalan ke arah kursinya dan duduk di samping Daehyun. Hebatkan keduanya selalu sekelas bahkan satu tempat duduk dan yang lebih hebat lagi keduanya seolah tidak ingin pindah walaupun sering bertengkar tidak jelas

"Daehyun" panggil Youngjae pelan

"Dae-ah"

"Daehyunie" Youngjae mulai menarik blazer namja tan itu

"Jung Daehyun"

"Apa kau tidak bisa menutup mulutmu eoh" marah Daehyun dengan nada dingin lalu menatapnya tajam membuat Youngjae terdiam di tempatnya

Youngjae memilih diam dari pada dia terus dimarahi Daehyun mungkin saja jika dia diam maka Daehyun akan memaafkannya, tapi namja manis itu salah Daehyun tetap mendiaminya sampai pulang mereka sekolah

"Daehyun-ah apa kau tidak akan memaafkanku?" Daehyun diam tidak menjawab pertanyaannya

Sudah cukup Youngjae tidak tahan lagi ini rekor terlama Daehyun mendiaminya dia tidak suka namja tan itu mengacuhkannya, dengan berani dia menarik lengan Daehyun menghentikan langkahnya

"Lepas"

"Tidak sebelum kau memaafkanku"

"Ck" dengan kasar Daehyun menghempaskan tangan Youngjae kasar dari lengannya. Youngjae yang tidak sigap terhuyung kebelakang dia jatuh terduduk karena kakinya tergilir

"Akk appo" ringis Youngjae membuat langkah Daehyun terhenti, dia berbalik menatap tajam namja manis itu yang masih terduduk

"Berhenti berpura-pura untuk menarik simpatiku Yoo Youngjae"

"Aku tidak berpura-pura kakiku benar-benar sakit" seru Youngjae dengan mata memerah menahan sakit

Daehyun terkejut melihat raut kesakitan Youngjae, namja tan itu mengusap kasar wajahnya jika sudah seperti ini yang bisa dia lakukan hanya mengalah dengan egonya sendiri. Ayolah dia sangat tidak suka melihat Youngjae menangis

Daehyun kembali berjalan mendekati Youngjae lalu berjongkok di depan namja manis itu

"Mwoya?" bingung Youngjae

"Apa kau tidak akan pulang dan terus duduk disini. Cepat naik"

"Tapi pinggangmu kan sedang sakit"

Daehyun menoleh "Aku tidak akan memintanya untuk yang ke tiga kalinya Yoo Youngjae. Kau mau naik atau ku tinggal"

Dengan cepat Youngjae melingkarkan tangannya di leher Daehyun dan naik ke punggung namja tan itu, mengabaikan rasa sakitnya di pinggangnya Daehyun mengangkat Youngjae dan berjalan ke dari halaman sekolah menuhu halte bus

"Apa kau sudah memaafkanku?" tanya Youngjae

"Diam jangan mengajakku bicara"

Youngjae tersenyum di balik punggung Daehyun saat mendengar nada kesal dan bukan nada dingin lagi, dia tahu kalau namja tan itu sudah memaafkannya. Daehyun mendudukan Youngjae di kursi halte sambil menunggu bus datang, namja manis itu memegang tangan Daehyun dan menariknya duduk

"Mianhae aku.."

"Cukup permintaan maafmu sekarang aku yang harus minta maaf padamu karena sudah kasar dan membuat kakimu tergilir seperti ini"

"Kita impas kan" ujar Youngjae lalu mengangkat jari kelingkingnya lalu tersenyum dengan sangat manis, mau tidak mau Daehyun ikut tersenyum lalu menyambut jari kelingking Youngjae

"Jangan mendiamiku lagi. Aku tidak masalah kau marah padaku asalkan jangan mendiamiku aku tidak suka kau abaikan" lanjut Youngjae dengan menderutkan bibirnya

"Arra Youngjae pabbo" sahut Daehyun

Namja tan itu mencubit kedua pipi Youngjae gemas lalu menarik kedua pipi namja manis itu dan membentuk sebuah senyuman "Tersenyumlah aku tidak suka melihat wajah cemberutmu"

Youngjae memperlihatkan senyum manisnya dia sangat senang jika bersama Daehyun apa lagi saat namja tan itu mengusap rambutnya dan tersenyum padanya

.

.

.

**FIN**

**.**

**Sebenarnya mau bikin oneshoot aja tapi sayang ya kalau lgsg kelar gitu aja hehehe XD**


	2. Confession

Cast:

Youngjae

x

Daehyun

…

Other cast:

All BAP member

Jaebum (Got7)

Rose (Blackpink)

…

Romance – Fluff – Humor

…

~Happy Reading~

~Enjoy~

…

Daehyun dan Youngjae sedang berjalan beriringan menuju kelas mereka tapi saat akan sampai tiba-tiba langkah mereka terhenti karena seorang yeoja berhenti di depan mereka tepatmya di depan Daehyun

"Selamat pagi Daehyun oppa" sapa yeoja itu

Daehyun hanya dia menatap dingin yeoja di depannya tanpa membalas sapaanya, jujur dia tidak suka panggilan sok akrab yeoja itu dia merasa tidak pernah mengenal yeoja ini sebelumnya

Yeoja itu manatap Daehyun dengan senyum manisnya, matanya melirik Youngjae sekilas

"Sunbae aku ingin bicara berdua dengan Daehyun oppa bisa kan?"

Youngjae mendengus kesal mendengar kata-kata yeoja itu yang secara tidak langsung mengusirnya, dia melirik Daehyun yang juga sedang meliriknya lalu kembali membuang wajahnya dan segera beranjak pergi dari sana

"Cepat katakan jangan membuang waktuku" Daehyun berucap dingin dia tidak ingin membuang waktu lama dengan yeoja centil yang sering mengganggunya

"Aku menyukai oppa dan aku ingin menjadi kekasihmu. Oppa maukan?" pinta yeoja itu

"Tidak" jawab Daehyun singkat padat jelas, dia kembali berjalan tapi tangan yeoja itu menahan lengannya. Daehyun menatap yeoja itu tajam lalu melirik lengannya yang di tahan, yeoja itu melihat tatapan tajam namja tan itu padanya memilih melepas tangannya

"Tu-tunggu sebentar oppa, jika oppa tidak menerimaku tidak apa tapi terimalah kue ini aku yang membuat sendiri untuk oppa"

"Aku tidak suka makanan manis" ujar Daehyun lalu pergi dari sana tanpa memperdulikan yeoja itu

Sampai di kelas Daehyun disuguhi tatapan kesal Youngjae padanya, dia mendudukan dirinya di samping namja manis itu

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu"

"Apa yang yeoja itu katakan padamu?" tanya Youngjae dengan nada tidak suka

"Dia menyatakan perasaannya padaku" jawab Daehyun santai

"Lalu? Apa kau menerimanya?"

Daehyun menatapnya "Haruskah?"

"Dia lumayan cantik" gumam Youngjae

"Jadi aku harus menerimanya karena dia cantik begitu?" tanya Daehyun dengan menaikan sebelah alisnya

"Aku tidak mengatakan seperti itu" seru Youngjae setengah kesal

Daehyun megerutkan alisnya mendengar nada kesal namja manis itu "Lalu?"

Youngjae menggigit bibirnya bingung harus menjelaskan apa "Haish sudahlah lupakan saja"

"Dasar aneh" cibir Daehyun hanya memandang namja manis itu bingung

...

...

Hari minggu seharusnya menjadi hari libur untuk seluruh anak sekolah tapi sekarang hari libur itu tidak berlaku untuk sekolah Youngjae dan Daehyun, karena mereka berdua adalah panitia acara prom night maka harus datang ke sekolah pada hari minggu untuk rapat acara untuk merayakan kelulusan senior mereka yang akan dilaksanankan dalam waktu dekat

Youngjae sedang berjalan bersama teman-temannya menuju ruang rapat mereka baru saja selesai makan siang

"Youngjae-ssi" panggil seseorang menghentikan langkah Youngjae dan teman-temannya

"Nde" sahut Youngjae

"A-aku emm aku ingin bicara sebentar denganmu, bisakan?" gagapnya

Youngjae mengangguk lalu menatap teman-temannya "Kalian duluan saja aku akan menyusul"

"Jadi?" tanya Youngjae setelah teman-temannya pergi

"Ka-kau mengenaliku kan?"

Youngjae tertawa mendengar pertanyaan namja itu "Tentu saja Jaebum-ssi. Kita seangkatan dan kau termasuk salah satu namja populer di sekolah"

Jaebum tersenyum mendengarnya "Ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu"

Namja manis itu mengangguk menungguk Jaebum melanjutkan kata-katanya

Jaebum menarik nafasnya dalam "Aku menyukaimu Youngjae-ssi"

"M-mwo?" Youngjae membulatkan matanya terkejut dengan pernyataan namja di depannya

"Ak-aku menyukaimu, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

Youngjae menggaruk tengkuknya bingung "Bagaimana ya? Aku.." ucapannya tidak di teruskan saat matanya melihat Daehyun yang baru saja keluar dari toilet dekat dengan tempat mereka bicara

Jaebum memutar kepalanya melihat ke arah tatapan Youngjae, dia terkejut melihat Daehyun berdiri disana dengan kedua tangannya di berada dalam saku celananya dan menatap keduanya dengan pandangan heran

"Kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Daehyun

"Ti-tidak ada" jawab Jaebum gugup, dia sedikit takut dengan aura dingin sahabat Youngjae ini

Daehyun mengangkat bahunya tidak perduli setelah mendengar jawaban Jaebum, dia berjalan ke arah lokernya di belakang Youngjae. Namja manis itu mengedus kesal melihat sifat tidak perduli Daehyun

"Ekhem Youngjae-ssi jika kau masih belum bisa menjawabnya tidak apa, aku bisa menunggu sampai acara prom night nanti" ujar Jaebum dia sungguh merasa tidak nyaman jika ada Daehyun didekat mereka

"Geurae aku akan menjawab malam prom night nanti" sahut Youngjae lalu kembali melangkah ke ruang rapat, sambil melirik Daehyun yang masih sibuk mencari sesuatu di lokernya

Saat Youngjae pergi dari sana dan Jaebum melangkah menjauh Daehyun menoleh menatap punggung namja itu dengan tatapan tajam, namja tan itu mengeram dia sempat mendengar pernyataan cinta Jaebum pada Youngjae tadi

"Ck sial"

_Brak _

Daehyun mengumpat entah pada dia siapa dia membanting pintu lokernya dengan keras lalu kembali berjalan ke ruang rapat

...

Rapat mereka selesai pukul 8 malam Daehyun dan Youngjae duduk di halte bus tanpa bersuara, namja manis itu menggosok kedua tanganya saat angin musim dingin berhembus kencang dia semakin memeluk badannya yang hanya memakai jaket tidak terlalu tebal

Daehyun melepar jaketnya pada Youngjae saat melihat namja manis itu memeluk dirinya dan mulai menggigil, Youngjae terkejut saat ada jaket mendarat diatas kepalanya dia mengambil jaket itu dan menatap Daehyun bingung

"Apa yang kau lihat? Cepat pakai jaket itu bodoh aku tidak mau repot jika kau membeku disini" seru Daehyun

"Kasar sekali kau hitam" cibir Youngjae

"Lagipula kenapa kau hanya memakai jaket tipis seperti itu?" tanya Daehyun

"Aku lupa jika sudah masuk musim dingin ini juga gara-gara kau yang terburu-buru tadi pagi aku jadi tidak sempai mengingatnya"

"Bodoh. Cepat pakai jaketnya"

Youngjae tersenyum meskipun ucapan Daehyun terdengar kasar tapi ada nada khawatir yang terselut di dalamnya

"Apa kau tidak kedinginan hanya memakai sweater saja?" tanya Youngjae lalu melirik Daehyun

"Aku lebih kebal dingin dari pada kau"

Youngjae mendengus "Tentu saja kau kan pengeran esnya" gumamnya

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Daehyun

"Tidak ada. Gomawo" ujar Youngjae dengan senyum lebar lalu mamakai jaket Daehyun

"Ayo naik" ajak Daehyun saat bus sudah datang

Daehyun naik duluan lalu duduk di bangku paling belakang samping jendela di ikuti Youngjae, namja manis itu ikut duduk di samping Daehyun biasanya mereka akan duduk terpisah jika di dalam bus tapi kali ini dia ingin duduk di samping sahabatnya ini

_Puk _

Youngjae menoleh saat merasa pundaknya berat sebelah dia melihat Daehyun yang sedang nyamankan kepalanya bersandar di bahunya dengan mata tertutup, baru saja dia akan mengomel tapi namja tan itu sudah mendahuluinya

"Diam dan jangan mengomeliku biarkan seperti ini sampai kita sampai, aku benar-benar lelah" pinta Daehyun

Youngjae hanya diam dia membiarkan namja tan itu tidur di bahunya, namja manis itu tersenyum saat melihat wajah sahabatnya yang tertidur kapan lagi dia bisa memandangi wajah Daehyun yang sedang tertidur. Youngjae kembali menoleh ke depan lagi setelah puas memandangi wajah Daehyun tanpa dia tahu jika namja tan itu juga tersenyum, dia tidak benar-benar tertidur hanya ingin menikmati waktu berdua dengan Youngjae

Melihat halte tempat mereka turun sudah dekat dengan jahilnya Youngjae tiba-tiba berdiri dan membuat kepala Daehyun hampir saja terjungkal dari kursi bus

"Kita sudah sampai" sahut Youngjae

"Aish tidak bisakah kau membangunkanku dengan cara normal" kesal Daehyun

"Tidak bweek" ejek Youngjae sambil menjulurkan lidahnya, namja manis itu turun duluan meninggalkan Daehyun

"Ck awas saja kau"

Mereka berdua berjalan masuk ke kompleks rumah mereka tanpa suara dari keduanya, saat sampai di depan rumah Youngjae menghentikan langkah Daehyun sebelum namja tan itu membuka pintu pagar

"Daehyun-ah" panggilnya

Namja tan itu berbalik "Wae?"

"Tadi Jaebum menyatakan perasaannya padaku" ujar Youngjae

Raut wajah Daehyun berubah dia mengeraskan rahangnya saat Youngjae mengatakan itu "Lalu?"

Youngjae menggigit bibirnya melihat tatapan dingin yang ditunjukan Daehyun padanya "Apa menurutmu aku harus menerimanya?" tanyanya

"Terserah padamu itu bukan urusanku" jawab Daehyun dengan nada dingin dia langsung masuk ke rumahnya setelah mengatakan itu, sungguh dia kesal setengah mati saat melihat Youngjae bersama namja itu tadi siang dia ingin melupakannya tapi sekarang Youngjae malah membahasnya lagi

"Aish jinja" Youngjae menghentakkan kakinya kesal dengan jawaban Daehyun padahal dia ingin sekali jika Daehyun melarangnya

...

...

Youngjae sedang duduk bersama Himchan dan Junhong di kantin tanpa Yongguk, Daehyun dan Jongup yang entah pergi kemana tadi mereka bilang akan menyusul tapi sudah hampir 20 menit keduanya belum muncul juga

"Mana Daehyun?" tanya Youngjae saat melihat hanya Yongguk dan Jongup yang datang

"Nanti juga menyusul" jawab Jongup

"Ck" Youngjae mendecakkan lidahnya dia baru saja akan menelpon Daehyun tapi di urungkan saat mendengar ocehan hoobaenya

"Ya apa kalian sudah dengan jika Rose mengajak Daehyun sunbae pergi ke prom night?" tanya Yooa

"Benarkah? Dia berani juga ternyata lalu apa jawaban Daehyun sunbae?"

"Aku tidak sempat mendengarnya tapi kurasa Daehyun sunbae setuju" jawab Yooa

Youngjae mengeram kesal mendengar itu dia meremas ponselnya kuar-kuat, dia takut jika Daehyun benar-benar menerima ajakan Rose karena setahunya Daehyun menganggumi Rose, namja tan itu sering sekali membahas yeoja itu saat mereka bersama

"H-hyung gwenchana?" tanya Junhong dia bergedik melihat tatapan menakutkan Youngjae

"Jae-ah kau bisa meremukan ponselmu sendiri" cibir Himchan

"Awas kau Jung Daehyun" geram Youngjae

"Sudahlah aku kemarin untuk mengajak kalian rapat hari ini tidak ada guru yang akan masuk, ayo pergi yang lain sudah menunggu" ajak Yongguk dan langsung pergi dengan Jongup sedangkan Himchan dan Junhong menarik Youngjae di belakang mereka

Jika mereka tetap membiarkan Youngjae disana namja manis itu bisa-bisa akan membuat kegaduhan karena hoobae mereka terus-terusan membahas tentang Daehyun dan Rose. Namja tan itu datang setelah 10 menit mereka sampai Youngjae terus memandanginya dengan tatapan berapi-api tapi Daehyun hanya menatapnya tidak peduli lalu duduk di samping Jongin

"Karena semua sudah lengkap kita mulai saja rapatnya" ujar Suho mulai membahas tentang event prom night yang nanti akan dilaksanakan

"Apa ada yang ingin di tambahkan?" tanya Yongguk setelah membahas apa saja yang diperlukan untuk acara prom nanti

Youngjae mengangkat tangannya "Aku ingin menyarankan jika para panitia lebih baik tidak membawa pasangan prom night nanti, ini untuk mengatisipasi bisa saja mereka malah bersenang-senang dengan pasangannya dan malah lupa dengan tugas mereka "

Usulan Youngjae membuat yang lain protes ada yang setuju karena mereka belum mendapatkan pasangan dan ada yang tidak setuju "Mana bisa begitu Youngjae-ah kami kan juga ingin menikmati acara itu"

"Kalau begitu usulan ini hanya untuk panitia inti saja. Bagaimana?" Youngjae kembali memberikan usul sambil menatap sahabatnya

Daehyun menatap sahabatnya itu dengan kening yang saling mengerut jika Youngjae bilang panitia inti itu termaksud dirinya sedangkan namja manis itu hanyalah anggota "Aku tidak setuju. Kenapa hanya panitia inti yang tidak boleh membawa pasangan? Jika memang tidak boleh lebih baik semua panitia tidak usah membawa pasangannya itu lebih adil" serunya

Mereka semua yang ada disana membuang nafas kesal mereka mulai mengerti dengan situasi sekarang antara kedua tom & jerry ini. Yongguk, Himchan dan Suho saling menatap memberi kode

"Baiklah kurasa usulan Youngjae masuk akal tapi biar adil lebih baik panitia tidak ada yang membawa pasangannya" jelas Suho tapi masih saja ada yang protes

"Sudahlah hanya tahun ini saja tahun depan kalian bisa puas menikmati acara ini dengan pasangan kalian" kesal Youngjae

"Sudah jelas semuanya kan. Rapat hari ini selesai" tegas Yongguk membubarkan rapat semuanya beranjak pergi satu persatu hanya tinggal Suho, Yongguk dan Himchan yang tersisa disana

"Kalian harus atasi mereka berdua jika seperti ini terus kurasa aku tidak akan tenang meninggalkan sekolah ini" ujar Suho

"Tenang saja aku dan Yongguk sudah punya ide" sahut Himchan sambil tersenyum lalu melirik Yongguk

...

...

_**Prom night**_

Youngjae sedang menjalakan tugasnya berkeliling memantau jalannya acara sambil berbincang dengan Kyungsoo dan Jimin, mereka sedang bercanda bersama sebelum tepukan di pundanya membuatnya kaget dan berbalik

"Hai" sapa Jaebum

"Oh kau kukira siapa" balas Youngjae sambil tersenyum

"Bisa bicara sebentar?" tanya Jaebum

"Nde" Youngjae mengangguk lalu menatap Kyungsoo dan Jimin "Sebentar ya nanti ku susul" ujarnya

"Ya sudah tapi jangan lama-lama kita masih bertugas" sahut Kyungsoo

Youngjae hanya mengangguk lalu pergi dengan Jaebum ke lantai 2 disana lebih sepi dan tidak terlalu berisik

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya jawabanmu yang waktu itu" ujar Jaebum

"Emm.. Mian Jaebum-ah tapi aku tidak bisa menerimamu aku menyukai seseorang" jawab Youngjae

"Begitukah? Boleh aku tahu siapa?"

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya padamu. Mianhae" sesal Youngjae

Jaebum tersenyum "Tidak apa Jae-ah, lagi pula aku juga tidak berharap lebih padamu aku hanya mengungkapkan apa isi hatiku saja"

"Kita masih bisa berteman kan" tanya Youngjae dengan senyum manisnya

"Tentu tapi apa aku bisa mendapatkan pelukan pertemanan?" tawar Jaebum sambil merentangkan kedua tanganya

"Tentu saja" ujar Youngjae lalu memeluk Jaebum

Mereka berdua saling berpelukan tanpa sadar ada seseorang yang sedang memperhatikan keduanya dari lantai bawah dengan tatapan marah

_Puk_

"Dae oppa" panggil Rose setelah menepuk pundak Daehyun

Namja tan itu hanya menoleh sekilas lalu kembali menatap Youngjae dan Jaebum yang masih saling bercanda

"Jadi Youngjae oppa ya pantas saja oppa menolak ajakkanku" ujar Rose saat mengikuti arah pandangan Daehyun, namja tan itu tidak menghiraukan ucapan Rose dia masih tetap menatap tajam Youngjae dan Jaebum

"Jika oppa memang suka bilang saja jangan ditahan seperti itu" lanjut Rose

Daehyun menoleh "Apa aku terlihat menyukainya?"

Rose mendengus "Nde dan terlihat jelas sekali dari cara kau menanggapinya, caramu menatapnya dan bahkan bertengkar pun sangat terlihat. Apa oppa tahu kalau kalian seperti pasangan yang sudah lama menikah saja" jelasnya

"Kami tidak seperti itu"

"Terserahlah jika tidak percaya tapi segaralah bertindak sebelum di dahului"

Daehyun terdiam lama lalu kembali menoleh pada Rose "Ck apa kau kemari hanya untuk menceramahiku?"

"Aku hanya ingin memberikan coklat ini, aku membuatnya sendiri" jawab Rose

"Aku tidak suka makanan manis"

"Jika tidak suka berikan saja pada Youngjae oppa" Rose menyerahkan sekotak coklat di tangan Daehyun lalu pergi dari sana

"Manisnya kau dapat coklat dari yeoja yang kau sukai" sindir Youngjae yang datang tiba-tiba membuat Daehyun terkejut, dia tidak membalas ucapan namja manis itu dan langsung pergi dari sana

Youngjae mengerutkan bibirnya kesal namja tan itu dari kemarin mengacuhkannya "Apalagi salahku? Kenapa dia mengabaikanku lagi" dia menghetakan kakinya kesal lalu menghampiri Kyungsoo dan yang lainnya

...

Daehyun sedang membantu Suho dan Yongguk merapikan barang-barang bawaan mereka bersama yang lain, tapi keberadaan Youngjae membuaatnya kesal karena dari tadi namja manis itu terus saja mengganggunya

"Kenapa kau masih disini?" kesal Daehyun

"Aku menunggumu apalagi. Kita pulang bersama seperti biasa" sahut Youngjae dengan penuh semangat

"Pulang saja sana dengan Jaebum" sindir Daehyun

"Jaebum sudah pulang duluan lagi pula kita tidak searah" jawab Youngjae polos dia tidak mengerti jika dirinya sedang sindir namja tan itu

"Jika dia namja yang baik seharusnya dia mengantar kekasihnya pulang walaupun tidak searah"

"Kau bicara tentang siapa?" bingung Youngjae

Daehyun mengeram "Tentu saja kau dan Jaebum, memangnya siapa lagi" bentaknya membuat Youngjae terkejut

"Ya kenapa kau marah-marah? Memangnya ada apa denganku dan Jaebum?" Youngjae ikut kesal karena di teriaki namja tan itu

"Tidak usah pura-pura bodoh aku melihat apa yang kalian lakukan tadi saling memeluk dan melempar senyum manis"

"Kau marah-marah padaku hanya karena melihat itu? Memangnya kau tahu apa yang kami bicarakan?"

Suara teriakan keduanya membuat Yongguk, Himchan dan lainnya yang masih tersisa disana menatap mereka heran keduanya menjadi tontonan gratis semua orang disana mereka bahkan menahan nafasnya saat melihat pertengkaran keduanya, mereka belum pernah melihat Daehyun dan Youngjae bertengkar penuh emosi seperti itu sebelumnya

Daehyun membuang mukanya dan kembali pada kerjaannya "Aku tidak ingin tahu" dia lebih kesal lagi sekarang karena Youngjae menyebutkan kata kami diantara keduanya

Youngjae menarik lengan Daehyun membuat namja tan itu kembali menatap dirinya "Lalu apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Rose tadi? Kalian terlihat sangat serius bicara tadi"

"Itu bukan urusanmu"

"Itu urusanku sekarang jawab. Apa dia menyatakan perasaannya padamu? Apa kau menerimanya menjadi kekasihmu" tanya Youngjae beruntun

"Kenapa aku harus menerimanya menjadi kekasihku?" tanya Daehyun kesal

"Bukankah kau menyukainya? Kau sering sekali membicarakannya Rose begini Rose begitu, kau pikir aku suka mendengarnya" kesal Youngjae

"Aku membicarakannya bukan berarti aku menyukainya aku.." ucapan Daehyun terhenti karena Youngjae sudah memotongnya

"Kau apa? Oh kau ingin bilang kalau kau mencintainya bukan menyukai..."

Daehyun geram dia membalas memotong ucapan Youngjae

"Aku mencintaimu bodoh" teriak Daehyun membuat Youngjae terdiam, sedetik kemudian namja tan itu matanya melebar dia merapatkan mulutnya sendiri

"Mworago?" tanya Youngjae dengan mata membola

"Tidak ada lupakan saja" sahut Daehyun dia merasa bodoh

Youngjae menggeleng "Coba ulangi lagi" pintanya

Daehyun melirik Yongguk yang sedang berdiri di bawah panggung bersama Himchan, dia menatap Daehyun dengan pandangan memperingati padanya. dia melihat namja berwajah garang itu dengan membisikan kata-kata _"Cepat katakan" _

Daehyun menghela nafasnya lalu kembali menatap Youngjae "Aku mencintaimu Yoo Youngjae"

Youngjae menahan senyumannya mendengar itu "Sejak kapan?"

"Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan, semuanya mengalir begitu saja" jawab Daehyun

"Kenapa kau baru mengatakannya sekarang, kau tahu aku sudah lama menunggumu mengatakan itu" seru Youngjae "Aku juga mencintaimu"

Daehyun terkejut mendengarnya "Be-benarkah?" tanyanya tidak percaya

"Iya bodoh kau pikir kenapa aku sering sekali mencari masalah denganmu, kenapa aku sering menempelimu saat di sekolah. Itu karena aku menyukaimu dan aku tidak suka melihatmu dekat dengan yeoja lain"

"Kau juga bodoh kau pikir kenapa aku bersikap dingin pada mereka yang mencoba mendekatiku jika bukan karena kau yang selalu marah saat mereka berada disekitarku" kesal Daehyun karena di katai bodoh oleh Youngjae

"Jadi?" tanya Youngjae

"Apa?" Daehyun kembali bertanya

Raut wajah Youngjae berubah kesal mendengar pertanyaan Daehyun "Ish dasar hitam jelek kau menyebalkan sekali"

Daehyun tertawa dia menarik Youngjae ke dalam pelukannya "Mulai sekarang kau kekasihku"

"Seenekanya saja kau tidak tanya aku mau atau tidak"

"Memangnya kau mau menolakku?" tanya Daehyun

Youngjae menggeleng dalam pelukan Daehyun lalu membalasnya "Rugi sekali jika aku menolakmu"

"Ya sudah kalau begitu jangan bertanya hal bodoh lagi"

Terdengar suara tepuk tangan dari semuanya yang berada disana termaksud Yongguk dan Himchan keduanya bahkan terlihat senang sekali berbeda dengan Jongup dan Junhong wajah mereka sangat kusut

"Aku lupa jika masih ada mereka" ujar Youngjae menyembunyikan wajahnya di pelukan Daehyun

"Tidak usah perdulikan mereka" sahut Daehyun lalu mencium kepala Youngjae

...

Suho hanya menggelengkan kepalanya "Dasar pasangan bodoh" ujarnya lalu kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya

"Apa begitu caranya menyatakan cinta? Tidak romantis sekali" cibir Junhong

"Tidak usah mencibir Junhong-ah. Kalian sudah kalah dan jangan lupa dengan taruhan kita" sahut Himchan dengan penuh senyuman

"Bagaimana kalian bisa tahu kalau mereka akan seperti ini?" tanya Jongup kesal

Yongguk dan Himchan saling melirik satu sama lain lalu tertawa senang

_Flashback_

_Himchan menatap heran pada Youngjae yang duduk didepannya dengan wajah ditekuk_

"_Kau kenapa? Bertengkar lagi dengan Daehyun?" _

"_Molla dia mendiamiku akhir-akhir ini?" jawab Youngjae lemas_

"_Kau melakukan apalagi memangnya?" _

"_Tidak ada, malam itu aku hanya minta pendapatnya soal Jaebum yang menyatakan perasaannya padaku"_

_Himchan membulatkan matanya mendengar jawaban Youngjae "Kau bodoh ya.. untuk apa mengatakan hal itu padanya tentu saja dia marah padamu" _

_Youngjae mengerutkan bibirnya "Kenapa dia harus marah padaku? Apanya yang salah memangnya?"_

"_Tentu saja salah Youngjae. Apa kau tidak tahu kalau Daehyun tidak suka kalau ada namja lain yang mendekatimu?"_

"_Waeyo?" tanya Youngjae belum mengerti_

"_Ck kau ini benar-benar ya. Kau tidak peka sekali jika Daehyun menyukaimu"_

_Youngjae membulatkan matanya "Ti-tidak mungkin hyung.. Daehyun kan menyukai Rose dia sering membicarakan yeoja itu" _

"_Membicarakan Rose bukan berarti dia menyukainya kan?" _

_Himchan yang melihat Youngjae hanya terdiam kembali melanjutkan ucapannya "Coba kau ingat bagaimana sifat Daehyun saat bersamamu.. Dia yang selalu bersikap dingin hanya bisa bersikap hangat saat bersamamu, dia selalu menanggapi semua tingkah konyolmu, dia selalu mengalah padamu dan selalu menuruti segala keinginanmu karena tidak ingin melihatmu sedih.. apa itu tidak cukup jelas untukmu? Semua orang bisa melihatnya Jae"_

_Youngjae termenung mendengar kata-kata Himchan "Benarkan itu hyung? Daehyun menyukaiku?" Himchan hanya mengangguk pasti_

_Sementara itu dilapangan basket Daehyun duduk di bangku sambil memainkan bola basket di tangannya dengan wajah tidak bersemangatnya mengundang Yongguk yang datang menghampirinya_

"_Apa wajah kusutmu ini karena Youngjae?" _

_Daehyun menoleh "Kenapa hyung bisa menyimpulkan seperti itu?" _

"_Tentu saja memangnya siapa lagi yang bisa membuatmu semangat dan bersedih jika bukan Youngjae" _

_Daehyun mengangguk lalu tersenyum membenarkan ucapan Yongguk _

"_Kau bisa ceritakan padaku jika mau" tawar Yongguk_

_Daehyun menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi "Menurutmu aku harus bersikap seperti apa jika ada manja lain yang menyatakan perasaannya pada Youngjae?" _

"_Jika memang tidak ingin Youngjae menerima namja itu kau bisa mengatakannya langsung padanya, meskipun aku juga tidak yakin jika dia akan menerimanya Youngjae kan menyukaimu" jelas Yongguk _

"_Kurasa pengamatanmu terlalu berlebihan hyung.. Youngjae hanya menganggapku sahabatnya tidak lebih"_

"_Hah kau ini.. Sahabat macam apa yang akan selalu marah-marah saat kau didekati yeoja atau uke cantik? Dia selalu mencari perhatianmu dengan cara mengajakmu bertengkar dan menempelimu seperti perangko. Jadi lupakan soal persahabatan dan katakan kalau kau mencintainya" _

"_Kau yakin hyung?" _

_Yongguk menepuk pundak Daehyun "Seratus persen yakin Dae" _

_Flashback end_

"Cukup susah juga meyakinkan dua orang yang saling mencintai gara-gara terlibat friendzone" ujar Yongguk

"Dasar kompor" gumam Junhong pelan dia masih tidak terima kalah taruhan dengan kedua hyungnya itu

"Kami mendengarmu maknae" seru Himchan

.

.

.

.

.

**FIN**

.

**Akhirnya jadian juga ya sih tom & jerry XD **

**Lanjut?**

**RnR Juseyo **


	3. The Couple

Cast:

Youngjae

x

Daehyun

...

Other Cast:

All BAP member

...

Romance - Fluff - Humor - Yaoi

...

-Banyak Typo-

-Happy Reading-

...

Suara bel berbunyi menandakan ujian kenaikan kelas telah berakhir para siswa-siswi langsung berhamburan keluar dari dalam kelas mereka dengan raut bahagia tapi tidak dengan Youngjae, namja manis itu malah keluar dari kelas tempat ujiannya dengan wajah menunduk terlihat cemberut

Daehyun yang sedang bersandar di dinding depan kelas Youngjae dengan kedua tangan berada didalam kantong celananya menatap heran sang kekasih, ujian kali ini keduanya terpisah kelas dan mereka jadi jarang bertemu karena fokus pada ujiannya padahal keduanya baru saja resmi beberapa minggu lalu

_Cittt_

"Akkh sakit Daehyunie" seru Youngjae mengelus pipinya yang di cubit Daehyun

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu itu?"

"Ujian fisikanya lumayan susah"

"Tapi kau bisa menjawab semua soalnya kan?"

Youngjae hanya mengangguk

"Lalu apa masalahnya?"

"Aku takut nilaiku jelek bisa-bisa aku tidak naik kelas lagi"

Daehyun tersenyum dia mengelus lembut rambut kekasihnya "Jangan jadi pesimis seperti itu jika nilaimu jelek kan masih bisa remedial" ujarnya lembut

Sejak status mereka berubah Daehyun jadi lebih lembut pada Youngjae jarang ada ucapan kasar lagi walaupun keduanya masih sering bertengkar tidak jelas

"Tapi kau harus membantuku ya"

"Nde nanti ku bantu"

"Janji ya" Youngjae menyodorkan kelingkingnya

"Kau ini cerewet sekali" Daehyun menyambut kelingking kekasihnya "Ayo ke kantin kau pasti laparkan"

"Tentu saja aku lapar tadi pagi aku hanya minum susu saja gara-gara kau yang sudah menariku pergi" jawab Youngjae kesal

"Kenapa gara-gara aku? Salah siapa terlambat bangun kan sudah ku ingatkan untuk menyalakan alarm kau saja yang..." Daehyun tidak menyelesaikan ucapannya karena Youngjae sudah menerik lengannya berjalan

"Ayo jalan aku tidak ingin beradu mulut dengan perut kosong"

"Pelan-pelan saja jalannya kantinnya tidak akan lari" sindir Daehyun

Youngjae memilih tidak menjawab dia terus menarik Daehyun berjalan ke kantin dan memesan makanan, setelah itu keduanya memilih duduk di kursi paling pojok dekat pintu masuk karena hanya disitu yang masih kosong. Youngjae dengan segera memakan makanannya dengan lahap tanpa memperdulikan teguran Daehyun yang menyuruhnya makan dengan pelan

"Ck kau makan seperti anak kecil saja belepotan dimana-mana" ujar Daehyun sambil membersihkan sisa saus kimchi dari bibir atas Youngjae dengan tissu

Suasana kantin mendadak ramai karena suara pekikan heboh dari para penggemar Daehyun saat melihat aksinya membersihkan bibir Youngjae, mereka iri sifat lembut namja tan itu hanya akan keluar saat bersama Youngjae saja.. ingin sekali rasanya mereka bisa merasakan berada di posisi namja manis itu

"Aku kan lapar"

"Aku tahu tapi pelan-pelan saja kau bisa tersedak"

"Kalian membuat kantin heboh" ujar Junhong yang datang bersama Jongup dan tanpa bertanya langsung duduk di depan keduanya

"Biarkan saja apa peduli ku" ujar Daehyun masa bodoh dengan sekitarnya

"Nde lagipula kami juga tidak akan rugi kan" timpal Youngjae lalu kembali makan

"Terserah lah mendengarkan kalian berdua membuatku pusing lebih baik aku makan saja" cibir Jongup lalu menyantap makanannya

"Ngomong-ngomong siapa yang menyuruh kalian duduk disini?" tanya Daehyun

"Wae? Apa kami mengganggu?" Jongup balik bertanya

"Baru sadar jika kalian mengganggu" dengus Daehyun

"Ayolah hyung kursi lain sudah penuh lagi pula kursi ini kan milik sekolah bukan punyamu dan kita juga sama-sama bayar untuk sekolah disini kan jadi kita bebas duduk dimanapun" cibir Junhong

"Ck kau mulai berani menjawabku ya.. Berhentilah bergaul dengan Himchan hyung sikapmu mulai mirip sepertinya" kesal Daehyun

"Maklum saja Dae diakan penerus Himchan hyung" ejek Youngjae

"Jongupie hyung mereka mengejekku"

Jongup mengadahkan wajahnya baru saja akan bicara tapi Daehyun sudah memberikan tatapan tajamnya membuatnya kembali tutup mulut

"Makan saja makananmu Junhongie tidak usah pedulikan mereka" ujar Jongup membuat Junhong mengerutkan bibirnya dan kembali makan

"Daehyunie kenapa ramyunnya tidak dimakan?" tanya Youngjae saat melihat ramyun kekasihnya masih sisa banyak

"Melihatmu makan tadi membuat nafsu makanku hilang" goda Daehyun

Youngjae memasang wajah kesalnya lalu memukuli lengan Daehyun sejak jadian namja tan itu malah suka sekali menggodanya

"Aku hanya bercanda Jae.. perutku tidak enak soal ujian tadi masih terbayang di otakku membuatku mual"

"Kalau begitu untukku saja ya"

"Apa satu porsi goreng tadi tidak cukup untukmu?" heran Daehyun

"Kan sayang jika tidak dimakan" Youngjae menyengir lebar

Daehyun tertawa "Bilang saja jika kau masih lapar" ejeknya

Youngjae mengerutkan bibirnya "Terserah apa katamu"

"Kau tidak makan berapa hari Jae hyung?" tanya Junhong yang melihat Youngjae dengan cepat melahap ramyun Daehyun

Daehyun menantap namja kelebihan tinggi di depannya "Jangan mengajak kekasihku bicara saat sedang makan habiskan saja makananmu"

"Ck dasar pasangan menyebalkan" gumam Junhong kesal lalu kembali makan dengan tenang

Youngjae yang sudah selesai makan melirik heran sang kekasih yang sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya bukan bermain game melainkan dia sedang mengirim pesan entah pada siapa

"Kau sedang mengirim pesan pada siapa?" tanya Youngjae penasaran

"Selingkuhannya mungkin" jawab Jongup asal

_Duag_

_Pletak_

"Akhh hyung sakit" aduh Jongup karena Daehyun menendang kakinya dan Youngjae menjitak kepalanya

"Ya hyungdull jangan main kekerasan aku bisa menga..."

Youngjae memberi death glare pada Junhong membuatnya tidak bisa berkutik "Diam kau"

"Makanya kalau bicara jangan sembarangan" kesal Daehyun kedua maknae itu memilih diam lalu kembali melahap makanan mereka

Youngjae kembali menatap Daehyun meminta jawaban

"Aku sedang membalas pesan pada team basketku katanya ada pertemuan dengan pelatih setelah ini" jawab Daehyun

"Kalian ada latihan lagi setelah ini?"

Daehyun menggeleng "Tidak hanya pertemuan saja"

"Oh ya hyung" seru Junhong tiba-tiba membuat mereka terkejut

"Ya kau mengejutkanku saja"

"Apa kau tidak bisa santai sedikit eoh?"

"Kau hampir membuatku tersedak"

Youngjae, Daehyun dan Jongup menegur Junhong disaat yang bersamaan tapi namja tinggi itu hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa

"Mian..mian"

"Kau mau bilang apa?" tanya Youngjae dengan nada kesalnya

"Himchan hyung dan Yongguk hyung mengajak kita bertemu di cafe"

"Hanya mau bilang itu saja kau sampai membuat heboh" cibir Youngjae

"Kalian bisa kan?" tanya Junhong ketiganya hanya mengangguk

"Kau mau duluan dengan mereka atau mau menungguku dulu?" tanya Daehyun

"Aku menunggumu saja" jawab Youngjae

"Ya sudah kalau begitu kita akan menemani Youngjae hyung juga biar pergi bersama nanti" Jongup menyumbangkan suara setelah mengabiskan makanannya

...

Yongguk, Himchan, Daehyun, Youngjae, Jongup dan Junhong sudah berkumpul di cafe langganan mereka, keenamnya duduk melingkar di meja dekat jendela dengan pandangan taman hias buatan

"Kalian mau apa? Pesan saja sesukanya Jongup dan Junhong yang akan bayar" ujar Himchan

"Benarkah?" tanya Youngjae dengan mata berbinar

"Ada acara apa memangnya? Tumben kalian baik mau mentraktir kami" heran Daehyun

"Ya hyung kenapa kami yang bayar?" protes Junhong

"Kan kalian kalah dan sesuai perjanjian waktu itu kalian harus menuruti apa yang kami minta" kata Yongguk

"Tapi kan itu untuk kalian berdua saja kenapa malah mengajak mereka berdua juga" kesal Jongup sambil menujuk Daehyun dan Youngjae

"Iya bukankah kita harusnya minta pajak jadian mereka berdua?" Junhong tidak terima

"Pajak jadian mereka nanti jika hanya ada kami berempat saja tidak perlu dengan loser seperti kalian" Himchan tersenyum miring

"Benar sekali kalian kan tidak percaya pada mereka waktu itu" timpal Yongguk

Jongup dan Junhong hanya memandang kedua hyungnya dengan tatapan kesal sedangkan Daehyun dan Youngjae malah terlihat bingung sendiri

"Apa kita ketinggalan sesuatu?" Daehyun menatap mereka satu persatu

"Kalian bicara tentang apa?" tanya Youngjae

"Kami sedang bertaruh" jawab Yongguk

Daehyun menatap Yongguk bertanya-tanya "Taruhan apa?"

"Taruhan kalau kalian akan saling mengungkapkan perasaan kalian lalu jadian dan mereka kalah" jelas Himchan

Daehyun dan Youngjae hanya berdecak sebal karena jadi bahan taruhan kedua pasangan itu lalu kemudian mereka mengangguk dan membuka buku menu

"Ya sudahlah pesan saja dompet Jongup hyung masih tebal kok" ujar Junhong

Jongup menatap kekasihnya "Apa-apaan kau ini"

"Jadi hyung mau aku yang bayar begitu?" Jongup menggeleng dan hanya bisa pasrah

Mereka tidak tanggung-tanggung memesan minuman serta makanan apalagi Youngjae dia yang paling banyak memesan, meja mereka bahkan hampir penuh dengan pesannya

"Banyak sekali pesananmu Jae" Daehyun menatap horor makanan didepannya

"Kau sanggup menghabiskan semua ini?" tanya Yongguk

"Tidak ini untuk kalian juga.. ayo makan anggap saja ini traktiran jadianku dengan Daehyun"

Himchan dan Youngjae saling melirik lalu tersenyum jahil

"Dan hadiah kelulusan untuk aku dan Yongguk tentunya"

Youngjae tersenyum lebar lalu berhigh five ria dengan Himchan di ikuti dengan Daehyun dan Yongguk, mereka tertawa keras melihat ekspresi wajah Jongup yang ditekuk

"Ya apa kalian menyuruh kami kemari hanya untuk ini?" tanya Junhong kesal

"Pintar sekali kau maknae-ya" goda Yongguk

Junhong berdecak "Kalian menyebalkan sekali"

"Salah sendiri kenapa kalian kalah" ejek Daehyun

"Makan saja Junhong-ah lagipula kau tidak akan bangkrut ini kan uang Jongup"

Mereka makan dengan melemparkan candaan agar kedua maknae itu bisa mengikhlaskan kekalahannya, mereka berbicang-bincang tanpa sadar jika hari mulai malam Daehyun dan Youngjae yang lebih dulu pamit karena rumah mereka yang paling jauh dari yang lain

Saat dalam bus keduanya duduk di kursi paling belakang tempat kesukaan Daehyun dan Youngjae duduk disampingnya sambil bermain game pada ponsel kakasihnya sementara namja tan itu duduk dengan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Youngjae

"Kemarin-kemarin kau marah padaku karena game ini kenapa sekarang malah jadi ketagihan sendiri" gerutu Daehyun

"Waktu itu aku belum tahu kalau gamenya seseru ini.. ya terus seperti itu.." Youngjae masih serius dengan gamenya tanpa sadar suaranya mengundang perhatian orang di dalam bus

"Ya pelankan suaramu" tegur Daehyun

"Eoh... nde" balas Youngjae tanpa menatap kekasihnya

Daehyun membuang nafasnya "Aku mau tidur bangunkan aku kalau sudah dekat" ujarnya

Youngjae hanya berdehem lalu lanjut bermain lagi sampai bosan dia membangunkan Daehyun saat halte tempat mereka turun sudah dekat, namja tan itu menerjapkan matanya dan melihat keluar jendela

"Eoh hujan?"

"Hmm tapi sudah tidak sederas tadi" ujar Youngjae lalu mengembalikan ponsel yang ditangannya pada sang pemilik

"Sudah bosan bermainnya?"

Youngjae mengangguk dan saat Daehyun menekan tombolnya dia mengerutkan alisnya karena ponselnya tidak menyala juga, namja tan itu menatap kekasihnya yang tengah menyengir tidak jelas

"Dasar kau ini bilang saja jika baterainya habis tidak usah beralasan bosan" cibir Daehyun

"Baterai ponselmu saja yang tidak tahan" Youngjae tertawa bodoh

"Kau ini banyak sekali alasan.. ayo turun"

Keduanya turun lalu berteduh di halte hujannya masih lumayan deras dan diantara keduannya tidak ada yang membawa payung. Youngjae berdiri dia mengadahkan tangannya dan tersenyum saat air hujan jatuh di tangannya

_Puk_

Daehyun menepuk tangan Youngjae membuat kekasihnya mengaduh

"Jangan main hujan kau bisa sakit"

"Tidak aku kan kebal" canda Youngjae membuat Daehyun mendengus

Daehyun menoleh saat merasa Youngjae terus menatapnya dia melihat kekasihnya itu dengan menyengir lebar padanya, seperti mengerti namja tan itu langsung menggeleng kepalanya

"Ayolah hujannya tidak terlalu deras Daehyunie"

"Jangan macam-macam Youngjae"

"Hanya satu macam Daehyunie.. ayolah ini hanya air"

"Tidak"

"Kita lari saja rumahnya kan sudah dekat"

"Aku bilang tidak Youngjae" tegas Daehyun

"Tapi mau sampai kapan kita berdiam disini" rengek Youngjae, dia masih terus memaksa Daehyun untuk menerobos hujan tapi namja tan itu terus menolaknya

"Aku tidak mau.. ini sudah malam dan sudah hampir musim dingin kau bisa sakit"

Youngjae menggeleng "Kalau kau tidak mau aku sendirian saja"

Daehyun diam saja tanpa membalas ataupun menatap kekasihnya

"1.."

"2..." Youngjae sudah bersiap berlari

Daehyun menatap tajam Youngjae "Jang..."

"3.. annyeong"

"YA YOO YOUNGJAE" teriak Daehyun

"Aish jinja dia sama sekali tidak mendengarkanku" gerutunya lalu ikut berlari mengejar kekasihnya

"Bukankah ini seru" Youngjae tertawa aat melihat Daehyun berlari disampingnya

"Awas saja kalau kau sampai sakit"

"Tidak akan tenang saja"

"Sampai rumah berbilas dengan air hangat dan tidur" Daehyun memperingati Youngjae hanya mengangguk lucu lalu masuk ke dalam rumah mereka masing-masing

...

Setelah berbilas dengan air hangat Youngjae pergi ke dapur berniat ingin mengambil buah tapi matanya malah melirik cup es krim dia mengambil es krim itu dan memakannya

"Astaga anak ini.. sudah malam dan kau malah makan es krim" tegur Nyonya Yoo

"Sayang kalau tidak dimakan umma" Youngjae tersenyum lebar lalu lari ke kamarnya

"Kalau kau sampai sakit jangan merengek pada umma ya" teriak lantang Nyonya Yoo

Youngjae duduk diatas kasurnya dan kembali memakan es krimnya dia mengambil ponselnya yang dan membuka chat dengan nama 'BigBoss ' dia menamai kontak Daehyun seperti itu

[Youngjae]

Sudah tidur?

Sementara itu di kamarnya Daehyun yang baru selesai berbilas duduk di atas karpet samping kasurnya, dia tersenyum melihat nama kontak kekasihnya "BabyJae " seingatnya dia tidak pernah menamai kontak Youngjae seperti ini pasti kekasihnya yang menggantinya

[Daehyun]

Belum.. kau sedang apa?

[Youngjae]

Berbaring.. kalau kau sedang apa?

-Bohong Youngjae padahal namja manis itu sedang makan es krim-

[Daehyun]

Sedang membalas pesanmu

Kau merubah nama kontakmu ya?

[Youngjae]

Nde.. masa kau menamai kekasihmu sendiri 'sih cerewet'

[Daehyun]

Mian.. Aku belum sempat menggantinya XD

Apa tadi kau mandi dengan air hangat?

[Youngjae]

Nde aku melakukan sesuai dengan apa yang Bossku bilang :))

Besok kau masih latihan?

[Daehyun]

Baguslah..

Nde kita masih latihan sampai kita penerimaan hasil nanti

[Youngjae]

Kalau begitu tidurlah biar besok kau bisa bangun dengan fit

Good night

[Daehyun]

Night

...

...

Esok paginya Nyonya Yoo di buat kelimpungan karena Youngjae yang tiba-tiba sakit badannya panas, dari bangun tidur dia terus mengeluh kepalanya pusing dan tenggorokannya sakit. Benar saja kata ummanya semalam dia demam

"Bangun makan dulu dari tadi pagi kau belum makan"

Youngjae menggeleng "Tidak mau.. tidak enak"

"Kalau kau tidak makan dan minum obat kau tidak akan sembuh" bujuk Nyonya Yoo

"Aku tidak mau" tolak Youngjae

"Ck terserah kau saja membujukmu seperti membujuk anak kecil saja"

Nyonya Yoo keluar dari kamar anaknya jika sudah sakit seperti ini Youngjae memang keras kepala dan manja, jadi dia lebih memilih menelpon Daehyun karena hanya pada appanya dan namja tan itu yang bisa membujuk anaknya

30 menit kemudian Daehyun sudah berada dirumah Youngjae dia langsung minta izin pulang setelah ibu kekasihnya itu menelpon tadi

"Oh kau sudah datang?"

"Nde umma.. bagaimana Youngjae?"

"Masih tidak mau makan kau sudah tahu bagaimana dia kalau sudah sakit.. keatas saja sana marahi dia"

Daehyun mengangguk lalu pergi ke kamar Youngjae sementara Nyonya Yoo pergi ke dapur mengambil bubur untuk Youngjae

Ckleck

"Umma aku tidak mau makan" rengek Youngjae dengan suara serak

"Sudah sakit masih saja keras kepala" tegur Daehyun lalu mendekati tempat tidur Youngjae

Youngjae langsung membuka matanya saat mendengar suara kekasihnya

"Daehyunie? Bukankah kau sedang latihan?" heran Youngjae

"Umma yang menelpon" ujar Nyonya Yoo yang datang membawa bubur

"Kemarin aku sudah memperingatimu kan jangan main hujan tapi kau masih saja keras kepala" ujar Daehyun dengan wajah datarnya Youngjae hanya diam

"Dan semalam dia juga makan satu cup es krim" aduh Nyonya Yoo

"Ummaaa" Youngjae memberi tatapan kesal pada ummanya saat Daehyun menatapnya dingin

"Kau benar-benar keras kepala ya"

"Daehyunie aku sedang sakit jangan marah-marah padaku" rengek Youngjae dia memberikan tatapan memelasnya pada sang kekasih

Daehyun membuang nafas kesal "Ayo bangun kau harus makan"

Youngjae duduk bersandar di ranjang dengan bantuan Daehyun "Suapi aku" pintanya dia memilih menurut cara aman agar tidak ingin dimarahi kekasihnya

"Ck dasar manja.. Urusi dia Daehyun dari tadi pagi umma sudah pusing dengan tingkahnya" cibir Nyonya Yoo lalu keluar dari kamar Youngjae setelah anaknya makan siuapi Daehyun

"Aku sudah kenyang" tolak Youngjae

Daehyun mengangguk lalu mengambil obat dan meyodorkan pada Youngjae

"Pahit Daehyunie"

"Lidahmu saja yang pahit.. ayo telan"

"Tidak mau pahit"

"Youngjae-ah jangan keras kepala.. apa kau mau terus-terusan sakit seperti ini?" kesal Daehyun, namja manis itu hanya menggeleng

"Minumlah" pinta Daehyun kali ini lebih melembut

Youngjae meminum obatnya lalu kembali berbaring dibantu Daehyun, dia menarik lengan Daehyun ikut berbaring disamping

"Kau marah?" tanya Youngjae

"Tidak siapa bilang"

"Bohong buktinya kau ketus padaku"

"Aku tidak marah hanya khawatir kau selalu saja keras kepala dan tidak pernah mendengarku.. kemarin aku sudah memperingatimu jangan main hujan tapi apa kau malah berlarian di tengah hujan sampai dirumah bukannya istirahat kau malah makan es krim. Sekarang terbuktikan kalau kau sakit"

"Mian aku salah tapi sekarang jangan mengomel lagi kepalaku pusing" rengek Youngjae dia memeluk lengan Daehyun

Daehyun berbaring menyamping dan mengusap kepala Youngjae "Arra tapi lain kali dengarkan apa kataku"

Youngjae hanya mengangguk lemah mendengar permintaan kekasihnya

"Sekarang cobalah untuk tidur"

"Temani aku ya"

"Hmmm"

"Jawab aku jangan berdehem saja"

"Iya Yoo Youngjae.. astaga kau ini sedang sakit masih saja cerewet" cibir Daehyun dia mencubit hidung Youngjae

"Lepas. Aku tidak bisa bernafas"

Daehyun melepas cubitannya lalu mengecup kening Youngjae dan memeluknya "Tidurlah"

"Daehyunie" panggil Youngjae lagi

"Tidur Youngjae tutup matamu" Daehyun menarik selimutnya dan menutupi wajah Youngjae

Youngjae membuka selimutnya dengan bibir mengerut "Aku hanya bertanya apa kau tidak kepanasan ikut berkurung di dalam selimut?" tanyanya pasalnya tadi pagi Nyonya Yoo menyalakan heater di kamarnya kerena suhu badan Youngjae lumayan panas

"Tentu saja panas kamarmu sudah seperti sauna saja"

"Kalau begitu jangan pakai biar aku saja" Youngjae menarik selimut dari atas badan Daehyun dan menutupi dirinya sendiri

"Sekarang tidur" titah Daehyun lalu menarik kekasihnya kedalam pelukannya

"Daehyunie"

"Apa lagi Yoo Youngjae?" kesal Daehyun

"Sepertinya aku sakit karena terkena karma setelah menjahili Junhong dan Jongup kemarin" ujar Youngjae tertawa Daehyun yang mendengar itu ikut tertawa

"Harusnya Himchan dan Yongguk hyung yang sakit bukan kau.. kan mereka yang memulainya"

"Benar juga ya"

"Jangan banyak bicara lagi sekarang cepat tidur"

Youngjae mengangguk lalu tidur di pelukan Daehyun tidak lama namja tan itu juga ikut tertidur

...

Nyonya Yoo masuk ke kamar Youngjae karena sudah tidak terdengar suara apa-apa niatnya untuk mengecek keadaan anaknya tapi saat masuk dia tersenyum melihat keduanya tidur dengan saling berpelukan

Ibu Youngjae itu meraba kening anaknya dan tersenyum lega merasa panas anak manjanya sudah turun. Nyonya Yoo keluar dari kamar dengan langkah pelan tidak ingin membangunkan keduanya

"Apa kau sedang mengintip anakmu yang sedang berlovey dovey?" tanya Tuan Yoo yang baru saja pulang membuat istrinya terkejut

"Berlovey dovey apanya anak kesayanganmu sedang sakit dia tidak mau makan dari pagi"

"Benarkah lalu bagaimana keadaannya?" panik Tuan Yoo

"Dia baru bisa makan dan minum obat setelah Daehyun datang, sekarang panasnya sudah turun"

"Syukurlah jika seperti itu.. aku bisa lega jika ada Daehyun"

"Kau tidak cemburu anakmu lebih menurut pada Daehyun dari padamu?" heran Nyonya Yoo

"Tidak aku justru senang. Sifat Youngjae yang keras kepala dan manja bisa melunak jika berhadapan Daehyun anak itu seperti menemukan pawangnya" ucapan Tuan Yoo membuat mereka berdua terkekeh

Kedua orang tua mereka memang sudah tahu kalau kedua status anak mereka bukan lagi sahabat tapi sudah naik menjadi sepasang kekasih, kedua orang tua mereka bahkan sangat senang dan mendukung keduanya saat mengetahuinya dan berharap hubungan mereka bisa sampai ke jenjang lebih serius lagi

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

FIN

Kangen ot6.. makanya keluarin moment mereka 😢

Bosen? Masih mau lagi?

Jangan lupa vomen ya 3


End file.
